powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Truman (GB)
Scott Truman was formerly Ranger Operator Series Red, otherwise known as "Ranger Red", leader of the First Generation Ranger Operators. Six years later, Scott returns & becomes Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold, otherwise known as Ranger Gold 2.0 (& later Ranger Gold 2.1), part of the second set of Second Generation Ranger Operators to join the team, & is considered a Sixth Ranger along with his Cybuddy partner Stinger. Character History RPM Era Battle of Corinth He is the younger son of Colonel Mason Truman, & he served in Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott always found himself living in his older brother Marcus Truman's shadow. He never seemed to be good enough for his father, as Mason was both overprotective of Scott & held a lot more faith in the older & more experienced son. His father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth. During the battle, both Scott & Marcus's fighter jets were shot down. Scott managed to eject from his cockpit in time, but Marcus was killed. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was rescued by Summer, & the two of them barely managed to make it back into the city when the shields went up. Getting in Gear After making it into the city, Scott was recruited by Doctor K & became Ranger Operator Series Red of the RPM Power Rangers team. As Ranger Red, Scott led the Rangers in battle & has the final deciding vote in all important matters. He has shown that he takes his duties very seriously, & took it upon himself to make sure that they had the upper hand as much as possible & that the team was kept together. He pilots the Eagle Racer. Colonel Truman still never saw Scott as being good enough, even though Doctor K had made him Red Ranger. Brother's Shadow When Doctor K needed a special reflux thruster in order for the Croc Carrier Zord to function unmanned, Scott knew the only place to find it would be outside the city, since the device they needed had been placed in his brothers jet. After secretly taking the coordinates of Marcus's jet's last known location from his father, Scott went outside the city on his own & retrieved the much-needed thruster, along with something else. Before the Battle for Corinth, Marcus was to write a letter of recommendation to Colonel Truman, explaining who he wanted as the leader of the Second Eagle Squadron. That letter never made it to Colonel Truman, until Scott found it along with the reflux thruster. The letter Marcus wrote told Colonel Truman that Scott was the one he'd wanted as the leader of Second Squad. Father Approval When a group of Grinders invade the city, Col. Truman & his troops engage in battle with the robots. The Rangers then arrive & give the colonel a hand. As the fight ensues, a little girl is alone in an alley as a Grinder walks towards her. Col. Truman & two of his men come to save the girl, but out comes an Attack Bot. He calls for them to fall back but an army of Grinders blocks their path from behind & they are surrounded. Col. Truman calls for backup. The Attack Bot is ready to fire, but Gem steps in & saves them just in time. He deflects the blasts & then takes care of the bot as Scott comes flying in to take care of the grinders, leaving Col. Truman a way to escape. They head to safety while Truman watches Gem & his son finishing off the bot & Grinders. Scott goes to commend Gem on a job well done & he does the same to him. Scott salutes his father & they run off as Col. Truman lets out a smile & nod of approval. At the garage, Col. Truman comes to make an announcement. He says he “witnessed a true hero” in battle earlier as he looks right at a clearly excited Scott, but he goes to Gem & gives him the medal of valor. Scott’s face drops. Gem is excited & celebrates, but Flynn & Summer notice Scott as he walks away to his car. They try to get Gem to tone it down with Summer saying, “Scott leads us as we help protect the city everyday. And the one time his dad notices, he gives you the medal. How do you think that makes him feel?” Gem asks, “So he’s upset that his dad noticed me?” Summer answers, “No Gem, he’s upset that his dad never notices him.” They leave Gem, alone to comprehend Scott’s situation. Summer walks over to Scott & tries to comfort him, but he tells her not to make excuses for his father. Ziggy tells everyone they should go out for a celebration lunch. The other Rangers head out, Gem looks over to Scott with a sad face, but follows Summer out the garage. Scott stay behind. He pulls out a picture of his father & brother. He decides that he is going to make his dad proud of him. When the Rangers return, Summer notices that Scotts car is gone, Gem looks at the tire tracks left behind & begins to worry. Scott speeds through the wastelands with Gem following him in his zord. The two find four people walking, possible refugees who have escaped Venjix. Tenaya arrives & retrieves the escaped workers. The captured refugees are being loaded onto a Venjix transport vehicle. As they are being led to the vehicle, an older man asks Scott & Gem if they are soldiers. He says he was part of the 10th Battalion, Commander Murdoch. He tells them to make a run for Corinth & get help. Scott refuses. Murdoch says it’s their only chance & he quickly goes off to create a distraction, starting a fight with the Grinders. Scott tells Gem not to move as Murdoch hold his own against the Grinders. They get him back in control & Tenaya comes over disappointed, “Shame. You would’ve made such a good hybrid.” She is about to finish him off, but at the last minute, Scott decides, "Frack it, let’s get ‘em." They run towards them & morph. They fight the army of Grinders & tell the other prisoners to run for safety. Scott goes for Tenaya & they battle. He sends her flying & the medal falls to the ground. Scott & Gem power down & along with the refugees head to Corinth. At the Venjix HQ, General Crunch tells Venjix that Corinth’s gates are open. Venjix tells them to unhook him even though he’s only at 80% downloaded. Venjix will not wait, despite his Generals’ warnings. Col. Truman recognizes Commander Murdoch & salutes him. Truman tells him that he’s a lucky man to have survived in the waste. Murdoch says it wasn’t luck. He was rescued by a young man & points to Scott who is being thanked by the other prisoners they saved. Truman notices his son. The new Venjix arrives & the rangers morph & jump into the SkyRev Megazord configuration. Venjix tries to give them his best full power, & the Rangers theirs, but an energy feedback ejects the Rangers from the zords & Venjix out of his embiggened state. Back on the ground, Gem charges straight for Venjix on his own. Gem takes a beating, but Scott comes flying in himself. He deflects Venjix’s blasts with his saber but is thrown back. He gets back up & Gem throws him his Cloud Hatchet. Scott’s saber turns into a flying board & he uses the hatchet to finish off Venjix. The Rangers come over, Scott commends them & they run off. Back at the garage, Scott goes to Dillon to tell him about Murdoch’s experience working in a Venjix factory where Venjix was infecting humans with the Venjix virus, building hybrids. This triggers another flashback for Dillon. But just then, Col. Truman comes in. He commends Scott on saving the prisoners & a well-executed plan, but Scott won’t accept it. He says that he left his post without permission, he jeopardized his friends & the entire city. He say he was being selfish, not heroic. He takes off the medal. He gives it back to his father & tells him that the day he honestly deserve the medal, he'll will proudly accept it, but that is not today. Col. Truman looks at Scott & then walks away. Scott feels good. After Venjix is defeated, his father offers him a spot as commander of Eagle Squad. Scott gladly accepts, & recruits Gem & Gemma. Samurai Adventure Sometime during the war against Venjix, Scott crossed into the dimension of the Samurai Rangers when Professor Cog retreats into their dimension after fighting the SkyRev Megazord. Though shocked at the revelation he is from a different dimension, Scott remains transformed & aids the Samurai Rangers fighting a group of Grinders. Though acquainted with the female Samurai Rangers, Scott refuses to demorph as a safety measure in the event that the air that is normal for the Samurai Rangers is actually toxic to him. After being shown around the Shiba House, the seven rangers fight Professor Cog once more, but he opens up a portal which sucks all but himself & Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, into the RPM dimension. After getting into an argument with Jayden due to being struck by Cog's hypnobolts the two, along with Mentor Ji, come up with a plan to take out Cog & his army. While the Samurai Rangers dealt with Cog, Scott stayed with Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger, & fought off waves of Grinders & Moogers. After Cog was defeated, Scott caught a train back to his dimension, but told Mike that he noticed how Emily was always looking at him. Super Megaforce Scott & the other Ranger Operators returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once & for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs & dozens of Bruisers. GB Era Beside the scientists & engineers in the Energy Management Center, as well as his fellow Ranger Operators, Scott, was one of the people who went into Hyper Space six years prior. Though working in another block during the incident six years ago, Scott ended up in subspace regardless when his fellow researchers sacrificed themselves to trap Venjix. Trapped in subspace, he created Stinger to aid him by placing his body in stasis & creating an avatar of himself to move about. When he learned of the others' fate as Venjix's engineers upon being contacted by Sheinfeld, given the plans to the Beetle Grappler he developed, Scott decided to escape the subspace & back into the real world. The Energy Management Center's Hyper Space Analysis Division received some transmissions from Scott, which led to Commander Tash agreeing to meet him once again in the real world. Their meeting surprised him, as no one had ever made it out of Hyper Space. Even more surprising is despite being forty, he appears as if he hasn't aged since six years ago. Scott also showed himself & his Cybuddy to the new Ranger Operators, introducing himself as Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold. However, he let the Viratron they were battling go, which called his actions into question. Later however, he & Stinger return, this time with Stinger morphing into Ranger Silver 2.0 & both taking the Viratron down. However, it turns out that they wanted the Enetron for themselves. As the Ranger Operators later confront him for information, in the ensuing battle, he throws himself in harm's way to divert a missile to Enter. In the ensuing explosion, it appears as if both were incinerated into nothingness. However, Stinger acts as a marker to "revive" Scott, revealing that he is in fact an avatar; that is, he is a remote extension of the real Scott. This is the reason why he appears younger, & this form of his couldn't truly be destroyed. He reveals that while he was in the complexsix years ago when it was brought into Hyper Space, he was in a different block, & had had no interaction with other humans (or even his fellow Ranger Operators) within Hyper Space for years. For a while, he & Stinger were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the Ranger Operator team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Scott is back in the chain of command & receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Virazord Unit, made from the stolen Beetle Grappler blueprints. Scott soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Virazord with his original Beetle Grappler, despite it having given the other Ranger Operators a hard time. Over the course of the series, Scott & Stinger would assist & train the Ranger Operators in order to prepare them for the day they would have to face Venjix. Eventually, it is revealed that Scott had known all along that Venjix had actually absorbed the people who were transported six years ago as data. He'd attempted to keep it secret in order to free the Ranger Operators from the emotional torment of having to wipe out their own families. The families themselves reaching out to the Ranger Operators freed Scott of this responsibility. It is also revealed that not only does killing Scott's avatar bring him closer to death, but that his true form is about 2/3 absorbed into Venjix just as most of the people from six years ago were. The incomplete data transfer allows Scott's mind to function fully & sustain his avatar & creations. It turns out that his data wasn't destroyed in the Venjix raid, but backed up in the Venjix Card 07. When Enter learned of this, he decided to hold on to it. When it was revealed that Drew had one of Enter's Venjix Cards inside of him, which allowed Enter to not only resurrect himself an unlimited number of times but also allowed Enter to gain Drew's abilities, Scott became desperate in his attempts to find a way to destroy it without harming Drew. During the Ranger Operators' second trip to Hyper Space, Scott found that he could remove the card by using his stasis chamber to transfer the card into his sleeping body. However, the sudden influx of data into Scott's already unstable body would cause it to completely disintegrate. Despite objections, he went ahead with this plan, & as a result Scott was killed having never woken up. His avatar, however, remained functioning long enough to allow Scott to participate in the final battle against Enter. After Enter was finally destroyed for good, Scott's avatar went off-line. Before he was lost, he gave some parting words to the Ranger Operators & Stinger, encouraging them to escape. Although he seemed to have been dead (both physically & virtually) for a while, Scott along with the other First Generation Ranger Operators returned. He even recreated his avatar as a clone, who becomes Ranger Gold 2.1. Personality Scott is cocky, stubborn, competitive, & often clashes with Dillon due to their similarly strong-headed, dominating personalities & Dillon's defiant tendencies. The two have developed something of a rivalry, frequently mocking each other & trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars, something which both have a passion for. Scott initially did not trust Dillon (or Ziggy) nor think of him capable of being an effective teammate when it was decided he would be joining as a fellow Ranger. Scott has since shown to at least consider Dillon as an important member of the team, such as when he chained himself to Dillon when the latter attempted to leave Corinth without any word or consent for the second time, saying that as team leader he wouldn't allow such behavior. After a day of tormenting Dillon & reflecting upon their camaraderie, Scott's persistence eventually convinced Dillon to stay. Additionally, he seems to care deeply for every member of the team, as the only thing that could shake him out of his sadness for losing Gem & Gamma was the possibility of losing Ziggy & Doctor K. Scott also has an odd & somewhat playful, less serious personality. Even before joining the new Ranger Operators, Scott was noted for his utter disregard for rules & authority, stealing a large amount of Enetron in order to keep himself in the real world. He's also a little narcissistic, as he takes great offense when Stinger stands completely in front of him, & holds himself in high regard. Powers & Abilities : Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. Burst Attack - Scott has the ability to channel the bio-energy field & create a three second burst attack. This attack, of course, drains his energy levels. Ranger Powers - Shark Attack Mode= *Shark Power Disc *Nitro Blaster (Sword Mode) - }} - Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold= - Ranger Gold 2.0= Whenever Scott Truman & Stinger morph together, Stinger's Cybuddy armor parts form Ranger Gold 2.0's suit. However, it's been seen that he can also morph alone & that his suit still retains facsimiles of Stinger's armor parts, though they are still copied off of Stinger, rather than appearing out of nowhere. When Stinger was magnetized to Bradley by Magnetron, it was said that Scott was unable to morph without him. Arsenal *Camphone *DriveBlade *Transpod Zord Attack Vehicles *Beetle Grappler - Ranger Gold 2.1= Arsenal *Camphone *DriveBlade *Transpod - }} }} Energy Management Center profile Scott Truman ID: 198-662-125 Code Name: Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Gold Blood type: B Age: 20s-30s Legendary Ranger Devices Ranger Key= - Ranger Gold= - 2.1= The Ranger Gold 2.1 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key that appears only in the toyline; it is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Green, into Ranger Gold 2.1. - }} }} |-|Dino Charger= Ranger Red is one of the Rangers that represent the Ranger Operators for the RPM Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In RPM's case, it featured Ranger Red, Ranger Gold, the High Octane Megazord, & the RPM title. This Charger was paired with the Dino Thunder Dino Charger. |-|Ninja Power Star= The RPM Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of Ranger Red & is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline & it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. Notes * Ranger Gold 2.0 shares the motif of the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle with the Crimson Thunder bunoRaiger of the two-Thunder Rangers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, just as Ranger Silver 2.0 shares the Navy Thunder Ranger's Japanese Stag Beetle motif. ** Rangers Gold 2.0 & Silver 2.0 are also a gold & silver duo, similar to the the first Ranger Gold & Ranger Silver from Power Rangers RPM. *He is the first, & currently only, Gold Power Ranger to be a member of a 5 person team. External Links *Scott Truman in Ranger Wiki *Ziggy Grover/First Generation Ranger Operator Series Green - Predecessor by generation (as second set of rangers) *Gem - Predecessor by generation (as Gold Ranger) *Sosuke Esumi - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger. *Masato Jin - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. *Masoto Jin (V-Cinema) - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (2.1 suit) Category:GB Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:RPM Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Sixth Ranger